A Tight, Dark Place
by Silverr
Summary: It is advised to keep your friends close and your enemies - wait, *how* close should friends be? ** Implied anonymous naughtiness.


Disclaimer: Crimson Spell is copyright Ayano Yamane, Tokuma Shoten Publishing, and Kitty Media. No infringement or disrespect of the intellectual property rights held by the owners of existing copyrights in Crimson Spell or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction.

Description: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Er, how close, exactly?

.

.

* * *

**Crimson Spell: A Tight, Dark Place**

_by _silverr

* * *

_()_

.

"So this is it?" The procession of six men – five young, one old – had halted outside the cave entrance. "Are you sure it goes all the way through to the castle?"

"Oh yes," the toothless old man bobbed his head. "For generations it has been known as The Way."

"Generations?" The tall, silver-haired sorcerer Halvir huffed contemptuously. "It is _known_ as the way, but has anyone in living memory actually _taken_ the way?"

"Anyone in living memory …?" the old man scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Well, no."

"Still," the young Prince Valdrigr of Alsieveth looked up. Far above, just barely visible behind the clouds that wreathed the mountaintop, the vague forms of stone towers and battlements. "Without a way to fly, it's our only chance."

"Now remember," the old man reminded them cheerfully, "Light and sound will attract the Wormungars."

"Worm – _wormungars_?" Mars the thief bit his nails. "What are those?"

"Oh, giant worms that live in the mountain," the old man said, nodding. "If it warn't for them, there warn't be any tunnels."

"Er, why?" the short-haired magician known as Halrein asked, eying the cave mouth.

"Weel, they burrow and make the tunnels don't they?" he said with a cackle.

Rulca turned into his rabbit form with a pop, winding himself tightly around Vald's neck.

"Torches out," Havi said, removing his glowing hair ornament and hiding it (along with his magic staff) in a deep pocket of his robe. "Vald, keep Yug Verund sheathed unless absolutely necessary." He twisted his hair into a tight braid which he tucked underneath his cloak. "Thief, you go first."

"Me? Why?" Mars looked ready to bolt.

"As a successful thief, you clearly have excellent hearing. Vald, follow Mars. Perhaps that useless thing on your shoulder can use its vision as well." He glanced at his former classmate. "Halrein, last. If we are pursued you can use your sleep or magic blocking spells."

"And you are safe in the middle, using us as monster food?" Halrein scowled.

"Let's go."

.

The tunnels were so dark that even when their eyes had adjusted they were completely blind. The air was hot and humid, coating their skin almost at once with a sheen of moisture and sweat. Fortunately the thick air seemed to muffle the sound of their footsteps as well.

"This isn't that bad," Mars whispered. "I'll bet we find stairs going up to the castle any minute now."

And then the cave floor crumbled. "We're supposed to be going _up_, not down!" Havi said, creating a swirl of air to try to cushion their fall.

The bottom of the pit was sticky wet. "Should we light –?" Halrein started to say, but Havi hissed "Shhh!" A moment later they heard why – a huge something – no, _several_ huge somethings were in the pit with them.

The slithering, sliding sounds were constant. The danger was palpable. They all held their breaths until Halrein suddenly said, "Who did that?' His voice was the softest whisper, and yet it was full to the brim of outrage.

"Nnnngh," Vald said a moment later.

Mars gave a contented groan.

The wormungars paused. In the relative silence there was the unmistakeable rustling of cloth, and the tiny clanking of a belt buckle, and various slurping, slapping noises. There was enough echo in the pit that it was impossible to tell where each sound was coming from. After a few minutes Rulca purred, Havi grunted, Vald gasped, Mars sighed, and Halrein said "Ahhhhhhh."

No one mentioned the castle for some time after that.

.

_~ The end ~_

.

Written for Kink Bingo round 3, card 1, kink 5,1: anonymity

AN: I sort of feel it's a bit of a weak ending as I'm not sure the "no one has any idea who's touching who" aspect is strong enough. BTW, "wormungars" are lifted from Jörmungandr of Norse mythology.

P.S. As of chapter 11, this can't quite be canon, as Havi is taken by Gileh at about the same time Halrein shows up (and they spring Mars from jail after Havi's gone), but as long as no one minds, I'm probably not going to sweat this sort of detail.

(02) 15 Aug 2013 ~ fix Author's notes.


End file.
